supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tony and Lucys 5th Birthday
Setting The Party Up Katrina:For Tony and Lucys Birthday,They chosen Paw Patrol and Disney Princess Theme in the Backyard see Two Buffet Tables set up,Ones Blue and the other one is Pink see Hailey Holding Paw Patrol and Disney Princess Balloons Haile:Where do I put these so we can see them Katrina:On Each Table Auntie Hailey:Ok Al Opens The Paw Patrol Napkins and Puts them on Paw Patrol Party Plate each Uncle Al:I Know Tony is going to enjoy this Puts Disney Princess Napkins and puts them on Disney Princess Plate each Guest 1:I Got a cake since I work at the Local Bakery The Cake we see Marashall and Ariel on the top of the Cake Katrina:Thats Nice Gerogia:I Done the Cupcakes which is Paw Patrol and Princess Katrina:Wow,Ill Take them Outside and Aunt Hailey will take the Goodie Bags outside Grandpa Joel:I Hanged up the Posters of Princess and Paw Patrol and ill put another one outside Katrina:I Cant wait to see their Reaction Sadrina:Ill Set up the Make Up Table Katrina:Thats Nice Uncle Al:I Got the Disney Princess Confetti for the Girl Table and Paw Patrol Confetti for the Boys Grandpa Joel:I Doing a Little Treasure Hunt and inside of the Box There's amount of Disney Princess and Paw Patrol stuff in the Treasure Box Katrina:Chris,You need to be off your Game and take a shower Chris:Ok Gerogia:Im Gonna Brush my Teeth Katrina:Ok,But Chris Needs to Take a shower and brush his teeth and Erkia needs a bath and brush her teeth Erkia Took a Bath Erika:I Wanna Wear my Elsa Dress Gerogia:I Wanna Wear my Ariel Costume gives Lucy her Rapunzel Dress Katrina:I Put it out for you Last night The Party Begins Dressed Up as Ariel,Erika Dressed up as Elsa,Lucy Dressed Up as Rapunzel,Tony Dressed Up as Chase,And Chris Dressed up as Marashall The Boys Table we see Chases Police Star Sandwhiches,Pawsta Salad,Hot Dogs,Marashalls Cheese and Tomato Pizza,Rubbles Cheese Balls,Rockys Green Salad,Ryders HamBurgers The Girls Table we see Crown Sandwhiches,Rapunzels Pasta,Belles Gary Stuff,Ariels Fish Fingers,Moanas Hawaiian Pizza,Jasmines Chicken Tikia Bites,Titanas Mardi Gras Chicken Burgers Desert Table we see Dog Bone Chocolate Chip Cookies,Merdias Shortbread,Skyes Berry Salad,Elsas SnowFlake Cookies,Annas Chocolate Foundue,Snow Whites Apple Slices and Cinderellas Pumpkin Pie The Drinks Table we see Apple Jucie,Melted Snowman Water,Orange Jucie,Blackcurrant of Boys Prize Bag we see Paw Patrol Goodies like Pencils,Little Toys,Sticker Sheet,Rubbers,and Keyrings of Girls Prizze Bag we see Disney Princess Goodies Like Pencils,Gel Pens,Accesorries,Rubbers and Lip Balms see Paw Patrol and Disney Princess Shopping Bags and Gift Bags and Presents on the Present Table Friends Dressed Up in Paw Patrol and Disney Princess costumes with Accessories Katrina:And their Friends from Pre School and Lucys Dance Club Come to the Party Princess BGM Playing Wayne:Where do you like to do First,We got the Bouncy Castle,We Have the Make up,My Niece is doing the make up Laura is Dressed Up as Anna and Haile is Dressed up as Cinderella Treasure Hunt Grandpa Joel:Are you Ready for Treasure Hunt Lucy:Yes Tony:Ok Grandpa Joel:There will be Hints and Clues around the House and then a Surprise is wating for you Outside,First Clue,Whats a Blue Character? Find the Clue in the Kitchen Went into the Kitchen and see Blue and Pink Gift Bag on the Floor Went to their Gift Bags and get a First Clue Out Katrina:What you got,Its a Hat Tony:I Got Chase Lucy:I Got Elsa Grandpa Joel:Ready for a Next Clue,Whats a Green Character? Find It in the Garage Went to the Garage and see Pink and Blue Gift Bag and they getting stuff out the Gift Bag Lucy:I Got Princess Titana Doll Tony:Cool I Got Rocky Shirt Grandpa Joel:Spot On Clue Number 3,Who Does a Water Job,Go to the Bathroom and Find out Went to the Bathroom and see Little Avengers Tote Bag and Disney Princess Gift bag in the Bathtub Tony:I Got Zuma Keyring Lucy;I Got a Ariel Doll Grandpa Joel:Good Job,Clue Number 4,Guess the Character who wears Yellow,Sneek into Mummy and Daddys room Went into Katrina and Waynes Room and see Frozen and Paw Patrol Gift Bags Lucy:Wow Belle Dress Tony:I Got Rubble And a Badge Grandpa Joel:Clue Number 5,Whats a Red Character?Go to the Living room and find a Hint Went to a Living Room and see Cars Gift Bag and Minnie Mouse Gift Bag on the Floor Near the TV Tony:Ahh Marshall plush Lucy:I Got Snow white tutu she has little bit of red Grandpa Joel:Clue Number 6,Guess this Character who Likes Warm Hugs Lucys Friend:I Know it is Elsa? Grandpa Joel:No Not Elsa Tonys Friend:It is Anna? Grandma Kerry:Close,Lets head to the Frezzer and Find out Went to the Freezer Lucy:I KNOW OLAF Tony:Yeah Lucy:What Olaf got us New DVD I got Moana Tony:I Got Paw Patrol,Pups and the Pirate Treasure Grandpa Joel:Clue Number 7,Its time to read Books,Head to see whats in the Shead went to the Shed Katrina:What do you see Lucy:Princess and Frozen Book Tony:Cars and Paw Patrol Grandpa Joel:Just 3 More Clues,Clue Number 8 in your Sisters Room,theres a Little Something for School went to Gerogias room and see Disney Princess and Paw Patrol LunchBag on the Floor Lucy:Disney Princess Tony:Paw Patrol Katrina:Open it Up Lucy:Wow Princess Sticker Pad Tony:I Got Paw Patrol One Grandpa Joel:Just 2 More Clues,Clue Number 9,Where do you need for September,Head to Daddys Office and find out Head to Wanyes Office Lucy:Backpack Katrina:Whats on your Backpack Lucy:Princess Tony:I Got Paw Patrol Katrina:Ill Give to you because its Mummys Job Gives the Backpacks to Tony and Lucy Katrina:Open it up Tony;Cool I got Cars Notebook,Paw Patrol Pencil Case,Planes Lip Blam,and some Paw Patrol Pencil and Gel Pens Lucy:I Got Trolls Notebook,Pencil Case with Skye and Everfist on it,Princess Lip Blams,Princess Gel Pens and Pencils Grandpa Joel:Ready for a Final Clue,Head to the Garden and theres a Treasure that leads to the Final Clue Went to the Garden Lucy:Theres some Clues in this box,Mummy and Daddy will Dig up this Special Box Joel and Wanye Digs up the Box Everyone:Yay Grandpa Joel:Lets Open and see Went Inside Grandpa Joel:Whats Inside Lucy:Wow Princess Colouring Book,Frozen CD,Paw Patrol Candy Spray with Skye,Place Pets Blind Bag,Accessories which is had Frozen On it,My Little Pony Plush Keyring with Pinkie pie and Skye Keyring Tony;Wow I got Paw Patrol Colouring Book,Red Bouncy Ball,Paw Patrol Candy Spray with Chase,Lego Batman Blind Bag,Another Plush Keyring and Chase Keyring Lucy:Thanks Grandpa for the Treasure Hunt Grandpa Joel:Youre Welcome Haile:Ill Get the Buffet Ready and then we can Open some Presents Georgia:Well done for doing a Treasure Hunt Opening the Presents Katrina:After the Buffet it was time to open the presents Katrina:It looks like its time to open your PresentsCategory:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties